Soul Spirit
by dragonfan-000
Summary: When Sarah beat the Labyrinth the Fae council was displeased. Now Jareth needs to convince Sarah to stay for both of their sakes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

It was late on the night before Sarah's 21st birthday. The house was still, except for the silent murmurings of the memories that seemed so much clearer tonight then they had in years. Sarah, tired of sleep eluding her, got up and opened the single window, leaning out into the night. There was no moon, and it was past the time when street lamps were lit, leaving the world in an eerie darkness. Tendrils of delicate winds combed through her unbound hair, and she closed her eyes and inhaled, imagining that she could smell the faint scent of peaches blowing from the one place she would never again see. The place she had destroyed in her mind when she thoughtlessly uttered the words those years ago.

Sarah reached out an uncertain hand, as if to close the window. With it shut she felt stifled, suffocated. It was wrong to shut the night out this time, she decided, opening it again. With a sigh, she turned back to her small, one room apartment. She wondered aimlessly from the area she slept in, with its large four poster bed, the one luxury she allowed herself, to her studio. The studio was were she did her paintings, large, temperamental oil paintings of images and friends thought lost for all time. Turning to sit on a rough wooden stool, Sarah turned her eyes to the unfinished work still sitting on the easel. It had taken a long time to start this painting, as it needed to be perfect. She had spent many hours drafting and redrafting the pointed but sensual face, the lithe but masculine form. Agonizing over what to clothe such an important memory in, an issue still not yet resolved to her liking.

The eyes on this painting, the eyes were the one bit that had caused her the most grief. 3 days she had spent, practicing with different shades, until she had gotten them perfect. They stared intensely out of the canvas, laying bare the soul of the viewer.

The wind turned cold over her bare back and shoulders, making her shiver. Considering for a moment closing the window once more, Sarah became distracted. There was something not quite right in the line of the hands. They had always been masked in leather gloves, so artistic license had had to be employed in order to lay bare the hands. But they never turned out right. I will fix that when I have natural light to work with, Sarah resolved, before turning and going back to bed. Feeling constricted by the covers, she lay on top of them, letting to cool breeze from the open window lull her exhausted mind to sleep.

Outside her room a haunted presence kept watch, a ghost form on white wings who ruled the night. Its feathers bristled in the welcome wind. It would help him keep his patience, so as not to lose this chance, his last chance.

Her neighbor's clock loudly announced that it was midnight, the time not belonging to either day or night, when enemies could meet as equals, Sarah shot up in bed in a cold sweat. Her dream had been so real. The reality behind her painting had been in this room, talking to her, though she couldn't understand what he had said. Her eyes had been glued to his lips, the shapes they made when he spoke. Tentatively she had reached out a hand, expecting to meet warm flesh, a reality. Instead his image had shattered into a million pieces of tiny glitter upon impact, which darted around and began to choke her. It was then she woke up. She shuddered in memory, and certain it was the night air that had caused such a dream, got up to close the window.

Reaching the window, she cast a wary glance outside, at the peaceful surroundings. The air didn't feel right, like it had a different vibration to normal. The wind grew stronger, its gentle caresses becoming slapping blows as it blew around her nightgown and hair. Blinded by the sudden change, she numbly thrust a hand out and slammed the window shut.

The room was immediately still. All movement had ceased. With a suspicious glance to her clock, Sarah froze. The hands had stopped turning over. Time only stood still for one person she had ever known. But he was gone; she had banished his influence on her life when she had voiced the words that destroyed her childhood fantasies. Her life had been a blur of loneliness since that last gathering in her room, the night she had beaten the Labyrinth. Seeing her friends was nice, but the only one she wanted to see never showed. The whole thing became pointless after that. She began to withdraw from life, her family, and her friends. Before she turned 17 her father and Toby died. It was a medical mystery, how cancer could sneak up so fast, on two people, father and son, and be so utterly untreatable. Unable to live with her grief, Karen had committed suicide shortly after, leaving Sarah alone in the world. With a combination of insurance and inheritance Sarah had managed to move on, but not constructively. She had sold the house she grew up in, not caring about the memories, and had bought the unsophisticated little apartment that had become more home to her then anywhere else had ever felt.

Well, almost anywhere else…

She shook off her feelings of unease. The clocks batteries must have stopped, she reasoned, wandering back over to her 'studio' and sitting tensely back on her stool. Suddenly she became aware of a presence behind her, of strong arms wrapping firmly around her waist, of decidedly hot breathes on the back of her neck. Tilting her head back, believing this to be naught but another dream, she allowed him to place a trail of hot kissed from her earlobe to her bare shoulder and back up again.

"Jareth..." she whispered, tasting the name for what seemed like the first time. His hands began to wander, and when his fiery touch reached her breast Sarah started awake, and jumped up from the stool, crossing the room.

Struggling to control her trembling, she couldn't bring herself to face him, knowing that when she did he would be wearing that infuriating smirk. Mustering her strength, wishing she had her robe to hand, and squaring her shoulders, she turned to face the formidable figure who had so recently invaded her sanctuary. The smirk she had expected might have been on his face, except he wasn't looking at her. Something in the far corner, set up on her easel, had captured his attention. He stood, studying the half finished image set on the lifeless canvas. Abruptly he turned to face her and Sarah stumbled backwards from the intensity in his gaze.

"An amazing likeness, if not yet completed." He drawled in his superior manner.

She was suddenly struck by the immense similarity between his eyes and those she had painted. Sarah grinned secretively, her first smile in months, she had known she had gotten the eyes right.

Encouraged by a misinterpreted smile, Jareth took a step towards her, intent unmistakable. Sarah, distracted by her mental comparison of the painting, was struck by an idea that she just couldn't ignore.

Stepping backwards out of the attempted embrace, she walked around behind him, delicately tracing the line of his shoulders, and, standing on the tips of her toes, whispered gently into his ear, "Take off those gloves."

Again misinterpreting her meaning, with a triumphant smirk he made his gloves vanish. At once Sarah descended into a flurry of activity, preparing her paints, pushing a confused Jareth back onto her stool, switching on the electric lights. Electric lights aren't as good as natural, she thought, but they will do for now.

And so she began to paint, first focusing on getting the hands just right, a task much easier now she had something to base them on. After she had finished them she made him stand up and pose for her. All the previous distractions and problems seemed to fall away as her paintbrush erratically moved across the canvas. She painted until she was exhausted, until she was swaying on her feet. Seeing this, Jareth employed a little spell he knew, making her fall asleep. Catching her before she hit the ground, he gently carried her over to the bed. Gently he covered her over, before laying down next to her and dozing off himself. "I wonder what her reaction will be when she wakes to find me here." He whispered to himself before sleep claimed him.

The clock began to tick away once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The sun shining through a tightly closed window onto her face woke Sarah up. The previous nights events forgotten, she rolled over away from the sun to try and go back to sleep. Her path of motion complete, she had the unsettling feeling of being watched. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked straight up at the face of the evilly grinning Jareth, his face only inches away from her own. He was lying on his side, with his head propped up on one elbow, and had been content to watch her sleep.

Just as he had anticipated the night before, the expression on her face when she had rolled over and seen him lying there was a priceless mix of surprise, shock, fear, disbelief, with a tiny spark of excitement.

Sarah lay still for a moment, unable to break eye contact. Desperately trying to remember last nights events, she relaxed as she remembered falling asleep. Nothing had happened.

Seeing her relax, Jareth decided to push his luck.

"How are we feeling this morning?" he drawled. "Not too sore? After all, it was an eventful night."

His words made her stiffen once more. What the hell was he talking about?

"Get out of my bed…" Sarah groaned, after painting all night she needed extra sleep. Besides, she thought, I never was a morning person.

"Why would I want to do that?" Jareth asked innocently. "If I did that I couldn't give you your birthday present."

"I don't want a birthday present. I ignore birthdays, they are meaningless." Sarah answered unpleasantly.

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"So you really don't want it?"

"Yes."

"You're not even a little bit curious?"

Sarah paused for a second. Yes, she was curious, as she hadn't received any birthday presents since her 15th birthday, but was it worth giving him a victory? Even a little one?

"I see you are. Well, ask nicely and I will give it to you." He knew he had her cornered, as if he could read her thoughts, and smirked triumphantly.

"Ok, ok. Can I please have my present?" Sarah asked, as curiosity won against self-preservation.

"Good girl."

Swiftly leaning in he pressed his lips to hers. What was meant to be a gentle, reassuring kiss without warning turned into more as Sarah returned it, and it quickly became overpoweringly heated. Pulling away as quickly and unexpectedly as he had leaned in, he chuckled softly.

"As much as I would like to continue that right now, there is the matter of your birthday present to attend to." He said in that frustratingly superior tone. "Perhaps I can grant your birthday wish later." As he said this he magicked up a crystal, offering it to her.

Sarah blush deeply as she caught the barely concealed meaning behind his words, but was to distracted by the swirling colours in the delicate crystal to concentrate on an adequate comeback. Cautiously she reached out to gently take it from his grasp, afraid to break such a fragile looking thing. As her fingers made contact she felt her world dissolves around her, the only thing remaining solid being Jareth. She looked up at him nervously, but he just grinned knowingly.

With a jolt everything returned to solid form again, and Sarah's apartment had disappeared. In it's place was a large, naturally lighted room, with several doors set up on various walls. A big four poster bed sat up against one wall, with a thick comforter and loads of cushions, Sarah noticed in disgust through the confusion veiling her mind. The rest of the area was well furnished in delicately carved, though simple, solid wood furniture, including a dresser and desk. On the stone floor there was a large patterned carpet.

"Where am I?" Sarah managed to ask breathlessly as she took the room in. It was then she noticed the huge opening leading out onto a balcony. Without waiting for an answer, she ran outside. Her eyes widened in shock as she took in her surroundings. The Labyrinth spread out in every direction, first with the goblin city and junkyard, then the fiery forest, then beyond that the hedge and stone mazes. She didn't turn around as Jareth came out to stand next to her, casually draping an arm around her shoulders against the morning chill.

"Much nicer from up here, isn't it?" He whispered in her ear.

"It's beautiful. But why am I here?"

"Think of it as an extended holiday. There was nobody there for you back aboveground. Your imagination was dying. I couldn't bear to watch that happen, not to you." He paused for breath, turning to look at Sarah. "Through one of the doorways back inside is a studio, enchanted to always filter in the natural light, even when there is no light outside. There is also an adjoining bathroom, a walk in wardrobe and a few other little surprises I will let you discover for yourself." He finished, a slightly smug smile tugging at the sides of his lips.

Sarah continued to look at the Labyrinth, unable to tear her eyes away from it's breathtaking beauty and tranquility. She was feeling slightly teary after his speech. No one had thought about her, or done anything for her in several years, and to be the centre of someone's attention, even an unexpected someone's, was nice.

"Thank you." Sarah said quietly, turning to face him. She then leaned in gave him a quick hug, before racing inside to explore, unsure of who was more shocked by her actions.

That night Sarah fell back on her bed exhausted. Throughout the day she had decided to explore where the various doors leading from her room led to, but had quickly become distracted with the amazing studio Jareth had set up. It was something out of one of her dreams, her more recent dreams, the ones that made sense and might possibly be possible. It wasn't as much a studio as a large light filled chamber, with arched windows stretching from the floor to the ceiling, providing beautiful views of the labyrinth from every angle. Each window, though right next to each other seemed to display a different section. One was an amazing garden, one the hedge maze, there was even one of the Bog of Eternal Stench. There seemed to be a centralized light source, a light that was as good as clear sunlight, but that didn't fade as the day went on. All of her existing paintings, mainly recognizable scenes from the Labyrinth, were hung around the room, making it more familiar. Sarah felt at home here. But then she ad always felt at home here.

She had stayed there all day, playing with the paint, unable to resist attempting to paint the garden. She hadn't seen it the first time she was here, but then, she thought, there must be a lot I didn't see.

When she finally exhausted her artistic drive she went looking through the other rooms. Quickly discovering that her bathroom held a huge bath, it was only a matter of time, just long enough to run the water in fact, until she was submerged up to her chin. Relaxing the comforting heat of the strangely peach-scented water.

How long Sarah stayed in the bath is indeterminable, but by the time she emerged she was ready to sleep. She fumbled her way into the wardrobe, which was almost larger then her previous apartment, and struggled into her favourite old flannelette pajamas.

But now she was on the bed, Sarah found that sleep eluded her. So many of her questions had gone avoided, and unanswered. Why was she here? Her mind boggled at the circumstances, and how her life had changed in less the 24 hours. She wondered if anybody even noticed her absence back aboveground.

For some reason the thought saddened her, and unexpected tears sprang into her eyes. No, she thought, nobody would miss me. I had no friends, no family. Sarah tucked herself under the thick comforter and tried to go to sleep. There would be plenty of time for answers later in her 'extended holiday'.

Jareth watched the crystal and felt his heart twist when he saw the tears in her eyes. He thought that she would be happier here, but first night and already he found her crying. He had watched her closely since Toby's death. It had saddened him too, as he had grown quite attached to the boy during the short time he had spent in the Labyrinth. He had even considered adopting him, making him his heir. But Sarah had won.

As he had watched he had seen the girl once so stubborn and full of life withdraw from society. Become invisible. Sarah had essentially stopped living, and it killed him to watch her live out a meaningless existence day after day, rarely leaving her apartment. She deserved better.

The night he had gone to her, Jareth had felt a familiar disturbance in the air. It had occurred twice before, but differently, and he had worked it out in due time. But for some reason it had convinced him he needed to go to Sarah. Now.

The first time he had experienced the tingle was when the Labyrinth was passed to him by the Fae council.

The rules had been explained to him, he must 'possess' mortal babies for the Fae, who could rarely have children of their own. Startled by the unfairness of this, he had petitioned them to adjust the rules. Only slightly, but it allowed him to only take unwelcome children, or the ones from bad situations, and it allowed him to give the person who wished away the child a chance to get it back.

The adjustment was accepted after a compromise. He must never allow himself to be beaten by a mortal. If that happened consequences would be enforced, and the rules would change.

But he had been beaten by a mortal.

The second time he had felt it, about four years ago, it was connected to Sarah in an inexplicable way. He had traveled to the Aboveground to reassure himself, nothing was wrong, just to check. It was the night Sarah's father and Toby had died. A particularly aggressive disease gripped them both simultaneously, and was diagnosed as 'cancer' after the autopsy. He had watched helplessly as the Fae, unseen by the puzzled human healers, had mercilessly tortured and finally killed the boy and his father. To interfere would have been pointless, it probably would have prolonged the torture if they knew they had an audience.

He had heard about her stepmother, but the death didn't surprise him. Jareth had been fairly sure it wasn't suicide as police reports had claimed.

Then, last night he had felt the tingles again. Unsure of what would happen, he had desperately gone to Sarah, to protect her from what they might do. It had to have been Sarah next, she no longer interacted with or cared about anyone else. The Fae's revenge was nearly complete. But Jareth had a plan, it would protect her from anything they could do. He needed her permission for it to work, but he couldn't leave her unprotected any longer.

Sarah had to become Fae.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Ok, I am sorry for making people wait. I wasn't holding this chapter hostage, I hadn't written it yet. Reviews could make me consider writing this faster, but either way it will get written.

Right, now onto the main event:

**Chapter 3**

Sarah awoke slowly the next morning, confused by her surroundings in the way only a bad morning person could be. Where was her apartment? As she became more awake Sarah became less disorientated, and worked out what was going on. She had returned to the Labyrinth.

The mattress next to her suddenly weighed down, and an arm snaked around her waist, drawing her close to the warmth of another person.

"Hmmm, I think your bed is more comfortable then mine. It might just be the company though." mocked Jareth, as he pulled her closer, noticing the way her hair smelt, a bit like a spring morning, a mix of floral scents and cool air. "Did you sleep well?

"Why do you keep doing this?" Sarah demanded blushing, sitting up, although secretly she wouldn't have minded staying in bed a while longer.

"Doing what?" he replied, eyes widened in mock innocence.

"Waking me up. Attacking me in the morning. I hate mornings." She punctuated her speech with a glare back over her shoulder and moved to get out of the bed completely.

"Maybe I will reschedule my 'attacks', as you call them, for the evening then." Jareth said, grinning wickedly at the way his comments always made her blush.

"What's the rush?" He asked, grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her backwards onto the bed. Sarah gave a half hearted struggle, but ended up back in bed, facing the inexorable smirking Goblin King.

"Jareth!" Sarah sighed, fighting the urge to spit in his face. "Let me up!"

"Why would I want to do that?" Jareth answered, leaning in just enough so that Sarah could feel the heat of his breath. It made her tingle. "Especially when we are having so much fun."

The nearness let loose a chaotic swirl of emotion in Sarah. It was all too much. She flew out of the bed, and stormed out of the room, into the wardrobe. Jareth smiled knowingly, waiting for the explosion. Sure enough one minute later Sarah stormed back out of the wardrobe screeching.

"Where are my clothes?!?"

"What clothes?" Again, he pulled the innocent face. Sarah crossed her arms and gave him the look, which was a cross between a glare and a visible death wish upon the target.

"Oh, those clothes." Jareth said ambiguously, suddenly remembering. "They are not yours. They are mine. I allowed you to use them, but today I have changed my mind. Now ask nicely."

Sarah just rolled her eyes and stamped her foot. "That's not fair!" she whined.

"Ahh! I have been wondering when that little favourite would be brought out of the box again." He said, his evil grin sharply juxtaposing the amusement in his eyes. "Our conversations were becoming lonesome without it."

"Jareth, please, be reasonable…" Sarah said, trying to make him see reason. "I can't stay in my pajama's all day. I fully intend on leaving this room."

"Uh, uh, uh." He said, wiggling his finger at her as you would at a disobedient child. "They are _my_ pajamas. I allow you to continue to wear them only out of courtesy. Now ask nicely for your clothes or I will continue to ruthlessly torment you." He paused for a moment to think. "On second thought, that could be fun. Feel free to continue whining."

Deciding to quit while she was ahead, Sarah sauntered over to the bed, kneeling just by the end of it to rest her head on her hands on the edge. Doing her best impression of deserted puppy eyes, she said in an ingratiating voice, "Please Jareth, let me have some clothes to wear." She punctuated the ending of her plea with a batting of long black eye lashes, she had always known they had a use. They often poked her in the eyes though, and got in the way.

Jareth, half amused at her display, half surprised that he had won so easily, and knowing of Sarah's distaste for the colour green, immediately appeared a simple sleeveless moss green dress. It was cinched in at the waste and flared slightly at the hips, drifting softly in waves around the ankles. At least the neckline was decently high, Sarah noticed with relief, even as she was repulsed by the colour. Picking up the dress, she flounced towards the bathroom, to make herself more presentable. Upon reaching the door, she turned back towards her bed, and Jareth.

"You stay there! And no perving!" She ordered, as she watched him observe her every movement, and she could feel her face turning red.

"I promise not to 'perve' as you so delicately put it. But I have to go, my dear. There are things to be done, and I have to do them." He paused, waiting for the expected flood of curious questions. It never came. Sarah just stood there, looking at him, as though for the first time.

"Anyway, I hope you will join me for brunch. I will send for you when it is ready." And with that, he faded out of her room.

Sarah stood, surprised, for a moment. She had never considered the fact that Jareth had a kingdom to run, he didn't just steal away people's babies. After that she continued into the bathroom, giving her face a quick wash before slipping out of her pajama's and into the green dress. It fit suspiciously well, though, Sarah thought, I had better not question the reasons behind that. I may not like the answers.

As she stared into the mirror, admiring the way the horrible colour green made her eyes seem more intense, a stray thought popped into her head.

"What the hell happened to breakfast?"

Jareth paced around his study, which was really a renovated oubliette, like a sulking cat. What possessed him to tease her like that? He had gone into her room this morning to explain the situation, but she had just looked so adorable in those nearly completely thread bare pajamas, it was beyond him to resist. She looked so cute when upset. He sighed. Now the unpleasant task of telling her the truth would have to be resolved over brunch, a ridiculous meal that took the place of breakfast every so often. It would probably ruin the meal, and the rest of the day. He had hoped to get in his side of the story before she was fully awake, hoping that way she would have been more receiving to his plans.

"Ye called, ye highness?" Quavered Hoggle's voice from behind the door.

"Hoggle I have told you to drop the act. And that stupid accent." Said Jareth impatiently as he gestured towards the seamless door with one hand. It swung open to reveal a well dressed Hoggle, tapping one elegantly clad dwarfish foot.

"Well, you know how much I like the little game we play when someone is in the Labyrinth." Said Hoggle in a surprisingly cultured voice. "I get to act all simple and as if I am afraid of you! What fun! Can you just imagine?"

Jareth rolled his eyes, they had been through this many times before.

"And now that Sarah is back in the Labyrinth," Hoggle continued, ignoring Jareth's reaction, "I should probably do my best to make her comfortable. She is friends with old Hoggle, not real Hoggle." He finished the last bit in that rustic accent he so favoured.

"Are you finished yet?"

"Yes."

"Good. I have a problem. How am I going to tell her that it is essentially her own fault that her family is dead? That the reason she was all alone above ground was because she _won_?"

"Yes, err… that could be a bit of a problem."

"Great lot of help you are, my friend." Said Jareth frustrated as he conjured up a time piece. "Is that the time already? I hope our charming house guest hasn't resorted to eating my furniture. It belonged to my mother you know."

"Yes, I know. You had better go feed her."

With that last bit of advice Jareth faded away, presumably to get Sarah to take her to brunch.

"That boy has no idea what he is getting into." Said Hoggle sadly, as he settled into one of the leather bound chairs that Jareth was so fond of, considering what a fully awake Sarah's reaction was sure to be.

Brunch with Jareth was turning out to be harder work then she could have ever imagined. He wasn't eating, just sitting, and staring, and had a look in his eyes that could only be construed as thinking. Every time Sarah raised a morsel of food to her mouth, or her cup to drink, his eyes watched. Finally she reached her limit.

"What are you looking at?" she demanded, blushing furiously.

Jareth was startled out of his thinking stupor by her words.

"Why, you of course." He said, mentally kicking himself for the 'snappy comeback'

"Well if that's all I think I would like to have a look around," She started standing up, but at the look on his face she froze. "That is, if that's alright with you?"

He considered things a moment. Now was his chance to tell her, while she was still feeling accepting. Well, at least he hoped she was.

"Sarah, there is something you should know…" He started, sounding unusually nervous.

"Yes?" Sarah prompted him, growing impatient at his long pause.

"There is a reason I appeared to you in your room the other night." He hesitated, unsure whether he could do this to her, while she seemed so happy. But under the influence of her eyes the whole tale poured itself out. About the rules, about the air-tingles, about the Fae council. Sarah sat in the chair listening impassively, incapable of forming words or thoughts. After all, what can you say when suddenly every bad thing that has ever happened to you in your life makes sense? When the seemingly never ending flow of hurtful information that stemmed from the Goblin Kings mouth reached the part about her father and Toby, she couldn't take any more.

"Just stop it." Sarah whispered dangerously. "I don't want to hear anymore." She moved to leave once more. Jareth's reached out and grabbed her wrist as she turned away.

"Wait, Sarah, you have to let me finish." He pleaded, forgetting his pride out of sympathy for her. It cant be easy to listen to this, he thought.

Sarah struggled, trying to free her wrist from his vice-like grip. "Please, Sarah, if I stop now I might never be brave enough to finish later. And you need to hear what I have to say."

Upon hearing the earnest tone in his voice, something so unlike the picture of the Goblin King she had built up in her mind, Sarah slowly sank back into the chair.

"Ok," she said, drawing in a shuddering breath, trying to calm herself down. "Finish what you have to say."

So Jareth, treading as carefully as he could, finished the story, unable to meet her eyes. He finally looked up when he had finished explaining the reason behind him appearing in her room that night, to see Sarah staring past him, into the Labyrinth.

"You have to understand, I was powerless to stop what happened to your family. It would have only made matters worse if I interfered. How ever there is something I can do to stop the same thing happening to you."

"And what is that?" Sarah said, voice void of any emotion. This should have been a warning sign, but Jareth in his haste to tell her his plan, didn't see it.

"You must become Fae."

"And what does that entail?" Her voice was growing quieter with every word, until he could barely hear her if he strained.

"You have to bind yourself to a Fae, in an act called 'bonding', or an object of Fae creation. It is done to most of the elfin at birth, as it extends their lifespan so. Your lifespan continues only as long as that object or person exists, and you may find yourself taking on some personality aspects of the object." Pausing for affect, Jareth watched as Sarah stared off into the Labyrinth, absorbing every word.

" It is a permanent, but once you become Fae, the council wouldn't be able to touch you. You would be safe."

"And what if I choose not to? What if I choose to return Aboveground and just see if this isn't all some twisted bullshit?" She said, snapping suddenly to attention with an edge of hysteria in her tone. "And how the hell do I bind myself to an object? Let alone a person!"

"Sarah, you need to calm down. Now is not the time to discuss these things." He pushed his chair back from the table, and made to leave. Now it was her turn to reach out, grabbing his ever-gloved hand as he walked away.

"Tell me! How is it done?"

Jareth sighed, he had hoped to avoid discussing this until she had had time to calm down, and think about the situation. "Bonding is when a thread of your soul is woven around a chosen others, as every Fae created object has a soul in it's own right. There is nothing similar Aboveground, but I believe that it is where the term 'Soul Mates' comes from."

With that he left, unable to face the accusation in her eyes any longer. But her last confused words floated to him over the distance as he reappeared in his favourite oubliette once more.

"But who would bond me?"

Authors Note: My eyelashes actually do that. Poke me in the eyes I mean. (If you don't know what I am on about, read the chapter again, lol.). Does anyone else have that trouble? Who likes the story? Offers virtual choc-chip cookies to everyone who reviews 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I have forgotten to do this, but usual disclaimer applies. Jareth, Sarah, Hoggle and the Labyrinth don't belong to me. Ondine is mine.

(YAY! My first original character makes her début. Tell me what you think, ok? I got tired of playing with other children's toys. Even if they were super ones.)

**Chapter 4**

It was a sleepless night that followed for all involved.

Jareth lay still on his bed, knowing he would be unable to get comfortable, and so didn't bother moving around. Thoughts plagued him, had he been too harsh in his retelling of events today? Had he pushed too hard, told too much?

"Stop questioning yourself, Jareth." He told himself cuttingly. "It needed to be done. You only did what was necessary. And now you are talking to yourself." Looking around the room nervously, Jareth made sure no one had witnessed his moment of insanity. The room was empty of life. Jareth sighed, wondering how Sarah was coping. He hadn't seen her, nor expected to see her, since brunch that day. Hoggle had suggested that he go and see her, to make sure she was alright, but Jareth had felt it better to let her thrash out her emotions and frustration before going to her.

He was currently regretting his decision.

He absent mindedly twirled his wrist, making a faintly glowing crystal appear in his hand. Embossed inside the crystal was Sarah, visibly as awake as he was. She had been crying, he could tell by the way her eyes were red and slightly swollen. It looked like there were several broken things lying around the room. Actually, it looked like a small hurricane had ripped through the room. Nothing that couldn't be fixed later though.

He was shocked to see Sarah glaring at him through the crystal.

"Jareth," She hissed warningly. "Stop spying on me." And with that she reached out a delicate finger and punctured the crystal, causing his connection with her to be severed.

He stared in shock at his now-empty hand.

"Did I know she could do that?" he mused to himself. It was then he became aware of another presence in his room. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end; he could feel that he was the object of someone's observations.

"Who is there?" He asked, with all the arrogance at his disposal, which was an awful lot, considering the terrible day he had had. There was no answer, but a grey shrouded figure drifted into sight. Its face was covered, and appeared to be without mass, or body. Jareth noticed with uneasiness the certain similarities it shared with the members of the Fae Council.

Then the figure spoke, and its voice was light and soothing, and somehow completely sexless.

"It is only I, Ondine. We have met before, but never on this plane of existence. I am a manifestation of sorts, a guardian if you will. I guide your dreams, and your fate."

Jareth did in fact now recognize the being, and knew what it said to be true. Dreams were the soul's way of exploring the situations the physical body experiences, and such a guardian was a necessary for the protection of the psychic form for a Fae.

"But why have you appeared to me now? You have never manifested before me while I was awake before." Jareth said uncertainly.

"But you are not awake." Ondine said, flicking its fingers at Jareth. In an instant his eyes felt heavy, and he closed them for a brief moment.

Ondine vanished from the room, taking Jareth's soul with it.

Sarah wasn't having any luck sleeping. But then she had never gotten to sleep easily, not since her initial visit to the Labyrinth. It had changed her imagination, warped her dreams, so that she could no longer close her eyes without remembering.

But she hadn't known the extent of the true impact it had on her life until Jareth had told her this morning. She had tried to stay as calm as she could when she had returned to her room, after Jareth had vanished before her eyes. But all the years of loneliness, the rage, and the frustration just came pouring out of every pore on her body as soon as she was alone.

With tears streaming down her face she had blindly struck out at everything, destroying everything she could lay her hands on, until she had physically exhausted herself. She hazily remembered dropping to her knees amidst the rubble, screaming out her anguish even as she bruised her fists against the unforgiving floor.

She didn't know how long she had stayed like that, but eventually she had regained some semblance of control, and had half stumbled, half dragged herself over to her bed, and sat down, trembling all over.

All cried out, she lay back on the bed, quietly mumbling to herself

"The bastard. That total bastard! He probably enjoyed telling me, seeing how it affected me."

But she knew that wasn't true. She had seen the look in his eyes; he had forced himself to keep talking.

And to make it all worse, he had been so…gentle, about telling her. She could have coped with it if he had yelled it, or said it spitefully, intending it to hurt. It would have seemed less real. But it was real. She had seen his obvious reluctance to continue talking as he reached the most painful parts of the tale.

A silvery orb appeared in her room in front of her. Inside she could see a miserable Jareth, his mismatched eyes focusing on her, then on the destroyed wreck of her room, then coming back to settle on her again. She saw his eyes widen in surprise as he saw her looking back at him.

Jareth," Sarah hissed warningly, at the end of her emotional rope. "Stop spying on me." And with that she reached out a long boned finger and sharply punctured the orb, causing it to disintegrate in a puff of glitter.

Suddenly she felt so tired. She lay back in exhaustion, her thoughts dulled by a combination of physical pain and mental fatigue. Sleep, though it was a long time before it claimed her, came as a blessing.

When Jareth opened his eyes again, he knew he must be dreaming. He was in a seamlessly spherical room, filled with an ethereal mist that clogged his senses. A scene was being acted out in front of him, but there was some form of invisible barrier standing between him and the motionless picture. There was his Sarah surrounded by the Fae council, hooded, colourless, cloaks drawn high over their heads, pale, sightless eyes glinting maliciously out of each dark opening, making Jareth's skin crawl. He was there too, he could see that now. It looked like he was trying to talk to Sarah, but she had turned away from him. Suddenly the picture came fully into focus.

_She cast a weary look at the man standing behind her. _

"_A life without love, Jareth? That is no life at all." She said sadly, looking up once more, waiting for the inevitable pain the creatures would bring upon her. "I can not commit to becoming Fae, and I can not bond with you."_

_Jareth too, cast a look at the creatures, silently begging for more time. How could she not know? After all he had done for her, did she honestly think he didn't love her? Why hadn't he just told her?_

"_Sarah…" He started, stepping towards her._

"_Just don't Jareth. Don't make this any harder for me then it already is. I have made a big enough fool of myself. And if my decision means I have to die at the hands of those _creatures_," she spat the word out as though if it lingered it would leave a permanent and terrible taste in her mouth. "Then so be it. I had no home away from the Labyrinth anyway," or away from you, she silently added. _

_The Fae council bristled warningly, they would wait no longer. They could sense the fear rolling off Sarah, and they were starved for revenge._

_In an instant they converged on her._

"_No!" Jareth cried, desperately reaching out to stop them. But it was too late. As soon as they had arrived he had known Sarah's fate to be sealed. And now, as her broken body lay on the floor of the Labyrinth, devoid of any life, the bodiless figures turned their sightless gaze on Jareth. He felt his own will to live draining away. _

From the outside of the barrier Jareth watched; face an emotionless mask, as he met the same fate as Sarah had earlier.

"Is this the only possible outcome?" He asked of Ondine, feeling it's presence behind him once more, although he could no longer see it.

"Down the current path, yes. But there is a fork in the road ahead. The situation you find yourself in there," the creature gestured beyond the barrier, "can be prevented, delayed, or halted at the last moment, depending on your actions from this point. But, out of curiosity, do you ask this for the girls sake?" the disembodied voice taunted him. Jareth tried to wake up, wanting this clashing of realities to end, but it wouldn't release him, it wasn't finished with him yet.

"Or your own?"

It was then Jareth woke up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sarah awoke slowly the next morning, remembering with painful clarity the previous day. Eyes wide with shock took in the full wreckage of her room. She found it hard to believe that she was capable of an act of such utter destruction. Splintered wood, ripped cloth, and shards of the broken mirror that once stood proudly up against one wall littered the floor. Shock turned into cold indifference as she cast one more look around the room, content to settle on the only piece of furniture still intact, a battered foot stool in front of the reasonably intact vanity. Trembling hands reached out for the plain hairbrush which usually sat to the left of the mirror, but was no longer there. Turning in confusion, Sarah quickly scanned the remains of her room, and, seeing her brush reasonably intact, walked over to retrieve it before sitting back down.

With slow strokes she began to brush out the tangles in her hair, staring at the empty frame where the mirror used to be. Letting out a short cry as the bristles became caught in a knot, Sarah felt the tears she thought had purged the night before returning to fill up her eyes.

She hunched over her knees and cried, although all the rage had gone out of her grief. Cool hands stroked the back of her head, smoothing her hair back from her cheeks and face.

Looking up into the clear blue eyes of her comforter, Sarah jumped backwards. It was not who she had thought it was.

The being had delicate pixie-like features, and long platinum hair that hung unbound around her waist. Her voluminous grey robes hid her figure, and for her face and voice she was completely sexless. Her crystal blue eyes dominated a face of such pale complexion it was almost translucent.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked, with a noticeable quiver in her voice.

"I am Ondine. You don't know me, but I have guided your dreams since your first visit Underground. I am, in effect, your Soul Spirit." The beings voice had a certain tone to it, like it was floating to the present from the distant past, ignoring the confused look on a distraught Sarah's face.

"I have never heard of a Soul Spirit before." said Sarah warily.

"Mortals don't usually have Soul Spirits, or dream guardians, as it is something usually reserved for the Fae. But when you defeated the labyrinth, the magic changed you, mingling some immortal blood with your own. Now you are a creature of between, you do not rightly belong Aboveground or Underground. You are neither mortal or Fae. This has never happened before, and it is the only reason you have the option now to turn Fae, by bonding a Fae."

Sarah remained silent, briefly digesting this new information.

"Does Jareth know this? Did he know yesterday that I am some sort of…of…freak?" Sarah whispered, torn between anger and hyperventilation.

"Jareth is not aware of the particulars of the situation. He just knows that he can't let the Fae council dispose of you, their one threat, as they intend to do. I believe he shared everything he knew abut the matter with you yesterday."

"It is all my fault!" Sarah sobbed, allowing the previous days events to fully catch up with her. "It is my fault they are dead! I could have accepted him at face value when he offered, I could have let Jareth keep Toby, if I had of he would still be alive!"

Placing a cool hand on the distressed woman's forehead, Ondine willed her to sleep. A dreamless sleep where she could escape her mental and emotional torment until such a time she was capable of dealing with it.

Jareth, who had been standing at the door, turned and strode silently back down the archway, towards his throne room. Grinding the thin carpet of straw into the flagstones with his ever pacing feet, his mind was in turmoil.

"She blames herself. If I had never told her she would still be obliviously happy. There were other ways I could have convinced her to stay, why did I have to choose to be honest?" He ranted aloud, allowing the thoughts that wouldn't leave him alone to be vocalized, echoing around the domed ceiling.

Unable to stand the decided inactivity, Jareth threw himself out of the nearest convenient window, instantly transforming into his owl form. Spreading his wings he glided away from the castle, over the Labyrinth, letting the thermal currents soothe his raw emotions, but knew eventually he would have to return and face Sarah.

Hours later, Jareth was lounging in his oubliette, the one place that had become his sanctuary from the madness of the Labyrinth. Time stood still in an oubliette on a whim of its own, requiring no effort from a mentally exhausted Goblin King.

He had been glowering at a floating dust particle for an immeasurable amount of time. Just waiting, waiting, for it to drop. It would drift slowly up, around, drop a little, but in the long run it would remain suspended.

Jareth sighed, and twirled his fingers to conjure up a crystal. He had put off further confrontations with Sarah for long enough. Looking into the crystal, he changed his mind about presenting himself to Sarah to explain things out. It would seem she had awoken from the Soul-induced sleep, and was now talking earnestly with Ondine. Ondine never could help but meddle. As he focused on the crystal, he could hear what they were saying...

"You said, before, that you have guided my dreams." Started Sarah, unsure whether to question the strange ethereal being that seemed so timeless, "Perhaps you could help me understand this strange dream I had last night. It might have just been a nightmare, but it felt different to that…"

"Yes, I know the dream of which you speak. It involved your death, and Jareth was there."

"Yes! How did you…"

"How did I know?" Ondine interrupted. "I instigated that dream. You have the right to know what may lie ahead for you."

"That was my future?" Sarah asked, a faint trace of panic becoming detectable in her voice.

"It is one possible outcome of the events. There is much that can be done to change it between here and then though." Ondine cast a cryptic look directly at the well camouflaged crystal that Jareth was watching through with interest. Her next words were spoken directly at him, although Sarah never noticed.

"But it is up to you to make those changes. I must leave now, I have already lingered too long." And with that Ondine shrank back into the lengthening shadows of dusk, leaving behind a completely repaired room.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I promise you some Jareth/Sarah goodness this chapter. A little reward for bearing with the angst I put you all through. 

**Chapter 6**

Jareth dismissed the crystal with a hasty flick of his hand. So, Sarah had been privy to the details of the future shown to him last night. But it would not be their future, he wouldn't let it be. The ornate clock hanging on the wall struck the seventh hour. Where had the time gone? Jareth leapt to his feet, suddenly besieged by an urge to set things right, to clear the air between him and that mortal woman who had so bewitched his senses these last few years.

But he couldn't do that over brunch. He would never have brunch again. Of course, that meant rising early enough to catch breakfast before it left. With a sigh, Jareth popped a crystal, instantly de-wrinkling his clothes. He mustered his courage, then went to invite Sarah to breakfast.

Sarah had been unable to sleep yet again after her encounter with her newly discovered dream guardian, Ondine, but had felt strangely refreshed from the visit anyway. So she had gone looking for amusement, just in the circle of her rooms. She had quickly rediscovered her studio, a magical room forgotten in the turmoil of yesterdays events.

Feeling her artistic drive roar to life again, she had quickly set up a canvas, and, afraid of loosing her newly found inspiration, she had started immediately with paint, completely skipping the drafting phase that normally occupied several days work.

The scene had quickly formed beneath her skilled and confident brush strokes. Ondine, dressed with her grey robes drawn up about her head, mysteriously hiding her face, Jareth standing, proudly glaring down at the Labyrinth, a circle of barely visible although none-the-less menacing 'shadow men', as Sarah referred to them, and she herself was in this painting, something she had never done before. She was standing in the circle of the 'shadow men', looking up at their pale glowing eyes. Sarah, try as she might to change the expression on her face in the picture could not seem to shift the absolute terror plastered all over her face.

Finally she sighed and stepped back, admiring how quickly the painting had formed. Every detail seemed perfect, except of course that expression on her face. It haunted the back of her mind, the fact that she didn't seem to have any power of just that small fraction of canvas, that it seemed to avoid her attempts at repainting.

The clock striking the seventh hour behind her broke her reverie, and she became aware of another presence in the room. Turning to face the not necessarily unwelcome intruder, Sarah sighed with a mix between relief and consternation. She wasn't sure if she could face seeing Ondine again, her brain hadn't stopped reeling from the first visit. But seeing Jareth their, so masculine, almost broke down her god given common sense. She was struck by the urge to run to him, to throw herself into his arms, and start crying all over again. To let him comfort her. She stopped herself, pride getting the better of her. She managed to remain standing, and look him firmly in the eye.

"Yes?"

Gods but she looked beautiful this morning. Her faced was slightly flushed, her hair was a mess and she had a smear of what looked like turquoise paint across one cheek, but he had never seen her eyes so full of…life. Yes, that's what it was. Sarah looked, for the first time in many years, happy to be alive.

"Good morning Peaches." He said affectionately, slinking closer to her as he spoke. Seeing her withdraw slightly from him, he changed tactics. "I was just wandering if you would join me for breakfast."

Quickly thinking over the consequences of her response, Sarah disregarded any unwarranted warning bells that might have gone off by his switch in moods, and realized she was, in fact, hungry.

"Yes, ok."

"Excellent!" Jareth exclaimed, throwing his arms wide, instantly transporting him and a quite thrown off

balance Sarah to his garden, where there was a small table set with a light, simple breakfast of fresh fruit and croissants. Jareth leapt forward to gallantly hold out her chair for her, and Sarah, still slightly disorientated form her sudden change in surroundings, sat. The table was so small that when Jareth sat their legs met under the table, a subtle brushing of knees.

As they ate, they made small conversation. Mainly light chatter about the weather, but eventually their conversation turned to the day before, and the startling truths Sarah had been presented with and forced to accept. As he felt the atmosphere begin to tense, Jareth abruptly stood from the table.

"I am sorry I broke to you that way…I truly never intended to hurt you with my words. I hope you can forgive me. But now I will have to be excused, I have a little business to attend to this morning. Perhaps I will see you this evening." He disappeared in a cloud of glitter, never one to resist the temptation to show off.

Sarah was left alone in the garden, the remains of breakfast still spread on the table. Wandering for a bit, she soon discovered a beautiful fountain that seemed oddly familiar. Seating herself on a rudimentary stone bench under the shade of a large tree, Sarah examined the orb. It was a glimmering sheer orb, and it seemed effortlessly suspended above the water. There seemed to be images trapped inside, images that sparked off long forgotten memories.

_She was seven. Sitting all alone on the edge of her bed, ear pressed hard into the paper thin wall of the apartment. Listening to her parents argue._

"_How can you do this Linda? Does this family mean nothing to you?"_

"_Stop standing in the way of my dreams! You and the stupid brat want nothing more then to tie me down! You are dead wait and I wont put my fate off any longer."_

"_Why would you do this to us? To me?"_

"_Stop making yourself the victim! I am being smothered in this environment! I owe it to myself to get away from this sand trap. Don't try and contact me."_

_The door slammed. She was gone._

Unable to resist watching what she would do with him gone, Jareth had immediately summoned a crystal as soon as she was out of his sight. He had seen her wander around the garden, and settle down to watch his fountain. Curious as to how it would affect her, it affected everybody differently, he had watched as she had fallen almost into a trance from staring at it, almost hypnotized by the ever flowing water.

Glass bubbles can only reveal so much, but it fast became apparent that something was wrong when all the blood drained from her face. Images formed in the water, scenes of a mothers cruel desertion and he had to watch on in horror as she relived every moment, and felt the cold words spoken impale his heart. How could anyone do this to his Sarah?

Suddenly Sarah broke from the trance, leaving Jareth reeling backwards, a splitting head ache blossoming at his temple.

Averting her eyes from the fountain, Sarah lurched back, gasping, nearly falling off the back of the bench into the tangle of strangely perfumed roses that grew behind it. She had done everything in her power to forget that memory, what had brought it back to the surface now?

Stumbling to her feet she reeled towards the breakfast table, needing to return to the world of solidity, to something she knew was real. She ploughed straight into a distressed Jareth who was rushing in the opposite direction. His strong arms caught her before she fell, and she felt herself being scooped up into his arms and being transported somewhere.

Once set on her feet again she recognized hat she was once more in her rooms.

"Are you alright? I am so sorry Sarah, I should have warned you about that fountain."

Too dazed to be angry at him spying on her again, Sarah could only nod numbly. "I am fine…just, what was that?"

"It is the Mémoire de Fontaine. As a Fae made object, it can be fairly temperamental. It appeared in my garden shortly after I claimed possession of the Labyrinth. It dredges up the most forgotten memory it can find and replays it in the mind of the viewer. It is usually a painful experience."

She sat on the edge of her bed, feeling strangely quiet. "Would you mind leaving me for a bit? I have to do some thinking." With a watery chuckle, Sarah continued, "I don't think I have ever done so much thinking in such a short space of time before I came here."

"Certainly. But may I have permission to return later? There is something I would like to show you."

Seeing her nod her agreement, he left, allowing her time think.

Late that afternoon he reappeared in her quarters, hoping she had had enough time to think. She wasn't in her bed room, but he quickly found her in the studio, sitting and staring at a painting he had seen that morning. She had been applying finishing touches, and it really was a marvel to look at, capturing the eyes and drawing them around the painting whilst still remaining true to the characters embodied.

Suddenly Sarah turned to face him.

"Jareth! Sorry I completely lost track of time…"

"It is fine. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I guess…"

"Good." He reached out a hand, beckoning her to take. She lightly took hold of it, feeling supple leather stretch as he tightened his grip around her hand. The room around them vanished, and quickly a balcony back lit by a room behind them solidified around them. Sarah wandered over to the banister with some encouragement from Jareth, who was eager to see her reaction.

As she looked out over the picturesque Labyrinth, Jareth leaned in as close as he dared, happy just to be absorbing the aura of Sarah, to just be around her.

"It isn't so bad really, you see?" He whispered quietly, voice a low rumble, "It wouldn't be so bad to stay here forever, would it?"

Sarah tensed at his words. "Forever is a long time."

_It's only forever_

_Not long at all_

"Depends on how you look at it. For some, forever is not long enough."

His arm gently wrapped around her waist, expecting to be met with resistance. To his surprise she didn't reject his advances, but instead maneuvered around so that she could relax back against him, sheltered form the rapidly cooling night air by his body warmth, his arms holding her to him tightly. Sarah let out a soft sigh of contentment, almost inaudible. Jareth turned his face into her neck, inhaling the sweet smell that seemed unique just to her.

Hearing Sarah's gasp in awe, Jareth looked up. The sun was setting in the most dazzling array of colours he had seen in several centuries, casting a gentling light over the sometimes harsh contours of the Labyrinth. The early rising night bugs seemed to glow with a self illuminating light, catching and reflecting the highlighted colours infusing the sky. Jareth took this awe filled silence to lean closer, until he was a scant centimeter away from Sarah's ear, and whisper, barely breathing each syllable.

"What I said before…I honestly thought you would appreciate knowing the truth. I never meant to hurt you."

Sarah just reached up to softly stroke his cheek, a butterflies caress. "I know."

All too soon for both Sarah and Jareth the show was over, and the night air became to cold to remain on the unsheltered balcony. But knowing they should go inside made being outside so much more appealing, and so they stayed, watching the light of the half formed moon play over the softened edges of their vision.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Right, now i think this story is growing a little boring. Needs some action. I will do my best dears. (Sorry for not posting in ages. Exams, Japan, work, I'm sure you've heard it all before). Apologies in advance. The ending may be a little unexpected for you children who don't grasp the subtlety in my work. sigh oh well. Don't hate me to much.

The next day Sarah wondered the castle somewhat aimlessly, just enjoying the unusual vibe in the air. The very walls seemed to vibrate with energy, and all of her senses seemed magnified.

She wandered through the portrait hall, noticing with some shock that the painting of Jareth she had completed late last night was hanging in pride of place, among the other relatives, parents and royals. The same pair of mismatched eyes stared haughtily out of each gold inlayed frame. Unable to bare such intense scrutiny, even from canvas, Sarah backed slowly out of the hall, choosing a different direction for he meanderings. But even as she left the hall of portraits behind, she could not shake the feeling that she was being watched, and directed somewhere. Coming across a large set of majestic double doors, Sarah laid a single hand on the rich red-colored wood, elegantly carved to depict the labyrinth, from the Cliff and the Clock, to the Firey Forest, and finally the castle. Struck but a sudden need to see behind these doors, she couldn't resist easing them open a notch. Then another, and another, until she has opened the doors enough to allow her slim frame entrance into what seemed to be the most awe inspiring library she had ever seen. Books, of every colour, shape, size, description, lay on every surface, walls that seemed to stretch up forever lined with shelf upon shelf of them, an illusion continued by the highly polished, reflecting floor.

Gazing with wonder at the sight, she found herself drawn to a little, plain red leather book shoved between the a large grey book entitled '50 Ways to Entice, Convince and Demand' and a tiny, minute book whose title she couldn't decipher. The little leather book had no visible title, and was by far the plainest, most boring looking out of the any spines displayed. Yet Sarah could not bring herself to dismiss it from her mind. The air itself seemed to encourage her forward. With fingers trembling slightly with anticipation, she caressed the spine, then, gently lifted the book off the shelf.

Jareth desperately hurtled around the corner. He can't be to late, she wouldn't have...couldn't have...but he was too late. With despair he saw Sarah lifting the book he had thought he destroyed. When he was still learning the most important rule of surviving in the Labyrinth, if you don't know what it is, or where it came from, do NOT touch it, he had picked it up, and been trapped in the void between the Underground and Upperground for two weeks before his goblins fished him out. Even as he remembered this, Sarah was fading out. In a last desperate attempt to stop what he was powerless to stop, he cried out "Sarah…No! Drop the bo.." She turned, surprise written all over her face as she completely disappeared from the room.


End file.
